Neo Destiny III: Baby Iori Yagami Saga
by Red Dragon Zero
Summary: A perody of DBGT's Baby Saga: the Acme Corporation's creation Baby 2k19 has taken the Body of Iori Yagami as a host, Creating Baby Iori. Now Kyo Kusanagi and the heroes of Neo Earth must battle this new enemy or all is lost. R&R Please
1. Chapter 12: Taken Control

Neo Destiny III: Baby Iori Yagami Saga  
  
Chapter 12: Taken Control  
  
Upon the return to Neo Earth Goku, Kenshiro and the others found out that during Iori's fight with Kyo at the KOF Baby 2k19 has taken control of his body and has taken over the minds of Cho-Cho and Lucky Bob (Smiling Kelly's Parents). While Kyo and the others head off to Southtown, Len, Yoh and Shingo head off to fine the Assholes repsonsible for createing Baby 2k19.  
  
(BGM: Gundam Seed: 1ts Opening Theme song: believe)  
  
  
  
(Now with Len, Yoh and Shingo)  
  
Len: So this is the ACME Corporation. someone in there has the date with my staff when i get ahold of however repnsonsible for this abomination.  
  
Guard: Who goes there?  
  
(Bason stand in fornt of Len as he attacks the two Guards before the draw out there guns)  
  
Len: How cowradly pulling on gun to defeated your enemies.  
  
Shingo: We finally caught up with you.  
  
Len: Beat it Shingo I don't need yours or Yoh's help.  
  
Miroku: If you realize it or not you may need are help from those who are under Baby Iori's Control.  
  
Len: What are do you mean Monk?  
  
MS(mind salve)-Leon Houser: Tao Len we been order to stop you from going inside the Building.  
  
Len (Holding his Staff): No Tiffle pawn is going to get in my way.  
  
Yoh: Whoa Lenny that's Pule and Susanna's son we can't kill him or Toadster.  
  
Len: It's either them or us Yoh.  
  
Sango: Yoh's right Lne we can't bring oursalves to kill them. I don't think Pule, Susanna, Froggo and Aka would never forgive us.  
  
Len: Fine however Pule, Susanna, Froggo and Aka is right behind us.  
  
MS Froggo: Kikou Kai - Blast wave!!!!  
  
MS Aka: Rekko-Ha - Flash Wave!!!!  
  
(Len and Sango jump away from Froggo and Aka's attacks)  
  
Sango: I do not wish to do this but you have left me with no choice Hiraikotsu!!!!  
  
(Sango throws Hiraikotsu towards the two knocking them both down into the ground)  
  
Shingo: Pule, Susanna I don't want to fight you two.  
  
MS Pule: Shingo Yabuki you have no other option for we where told by our master baby 2k19 to kill anyone who try to go into Acme Corporation building.  
  
MS Susanna: Why don't you show us what Kyo taught you.  
  
Shingo: Forgive me you two Mikansei Ara Kami!!!!  
  
(Shingo does one of his attacks knocking both Pule and Susanna down)  
  
Len: Back down Froggo and Aka you'll never beat me os if you want to be sent to  
  
hades get out of my way!  
  
MS Toadster: Slashing Cross!!!  
  
(Just before the energy slash hits Len Inuyasha came and blocks   
  
Toadster's attack)  
  
MS Toadster: Inuyasha how did you and Sesshomaru escaped?  
  
Sesshomaru: Baby is a fool to send his pawns a Two Demons.  
  
Inuyasha: Bakuryuuha!!!!  
  
(Inuyasha Fires off a cyclone of wind at Toadster, Froggo and Aka and  
  
Sesshomaur Sesshomaru Draws Tokijin and its sword pressure flies at Pule, Leon and   
  
Susanna)  
  
  
  
MS Leon (Trying to get up): How could the master's Troops loss to demons.  
  
Sesshomaur (Poniting Tokijin at Leon): Silance or be Silanced pawn and tell   
  
me who's contorling young Leon's mind and i'll think about letting you live.  
  
Shingo: Sesshomaur sir he's a kid.  
  
Inuyasha: Shingo that's not Leon it's a Tiffie pawn sent by Baby 2k19.  
  
MS Gohan: No one can defeated the master!!!  
  
Shingo: Mr. Gohan wait!!! if you continue with what you're doing.   
  
you'll be dishonoring your father's good name and your mother would   
  
have a heart attack because she don't want you to be a fighter like   
  
Goku. Think of what you're doing.  
  
Abidamaru: Shingo it would seems that he is not paying no attension to   
  
what you're saying.  
  
Yoh: Okay Gohan if you want to fight us the it's fine with me.  
  
Len: Say you good night Pawn of baby!  
  
(Before Yoh and Len can attack Gohan Pan stands in fort   
  
of them)  
  
Pan: Yoh, Len don't we can't kill my dad!!!  
  
Len: Move it! Pan.  
  
Pan: There's has to other way for you two Sharmans to deal with this.  
  
Akari: If you two where to attack Uncle Gohan if's like you're attack his   
  
soul.  
  
Pan: I know my dad is still in there!  
  
Len: Pan if you don't move and i'll strike you down along with him.  
  
Pan: Go ahead Akari stand back.  
  
Akair: But Pan.  
  
Pan: Just go!  
  
(Sesshomaru stops Len)  
  
Sesshomaru: No Len allow me to be Gohan opponent. The rest of you go inside   
  
While I deal with Gohan.  
  
Pan: Just don't kill him.  
  
Sesshomaru: That's up to him.  
  
(As the other leave Sesshomaru and Gohan get ready to have a all   
  
out duel to the death)  
  
To Be Continue 


	2. Chapter 13: Gohan Vs Sesshomaru

Neo Destiny III: Baby Iori Yagami Saga  
  
Chapter 13: Gohan Vs Sesshomaru  
  
Now Gohan and Sesshomaru face one another with their auras surround them  
  
Sesshomaru: Come Saiyan!  
  
MS Gohan (Powering up): Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!  
  
Sesshomaru: Behold that power of a pure blooded demon Half-Saiyan!!  
  
(Sesshomaru rushes forward his claw outstretched)  
  
(Slash)  
  
MS Gohan: Hisho Hyakuretsu Kyaku!!!  
  
(Sesshomaru blocks using his sword as Gohan rapidly kick him but the sword pressure of Tokijin knocks Gohan away)  
  
Sesshomaru: Is this all that's left of your Saiyan skills? you disapoint me Gohan knowing you the fighting who has beaten this Cell I fingered that I would have a worthy opponent. I guess hitting the books has made you wake. If you think i'm worng why do you transform to your Super Saiyan form.  
  
MS Gohan: If That's what you want then i'll show you!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!  
  
(Gohan Transformed to Super Saiyan)  
  
Sesshomaru: Now show me your ture power.  
  
(Gohan charged at Sesshomaru as he spins around with his lightsword, Forming a cyclone.)  
  
Ssj MS Gohan: Kamehame ha!!!!  
  
(Sesshomaru holds out Tokijin as the sword pressure spits the Wave in half)  
  
(Watching from above)  
  
Kaiba: So Baby has send out one of his Mind Salves to stop Sesshomaru.  
  
Mokuba: Seto you think that the Acme Corporation is behind all of this?  
  
Kaiba: I'm sure of only they have the skills to use the DNA of the Orginal Baby to make that f***k up.  
  
  
  
Lilo: Must you use that word.  
  
Nani (Looking towards her right): Hye looks liek someone just jump from the sky.  
  
Kaiba: He could be one of Baby 2K19's dorns Nani.  
  
(Back with Sesshomaru)  
  
Ssj MS Gohan: My attack who coulod you.  
  
Sesshomaru: When i had Tokijin forge It's made to spit part any kind of energy attack like your Kamehame Ha. Besides your Kamehameha does compaire to Alex II's.  
  
Ssj MS Gohan: You shut up!!!!  
  
Mavado: Gohan!!  
  
Ssj MS Gohan: Who are you?  
  
Mavado: I Clam you life!!  
  
Sesshomaru: What   
  
Kaiba: Oh no!  
  
Mokuba: Gohan get away from him he's a Red Dragon clan member.  
  
(Mavado draw out his Hookswords and struck Gohan in the shoulders)  
  
Ssj MS Gohan: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sesshomaru: What speed it even exceeds Gohan's.  
  
(Inside the Building)  
  
Pan: No! I think I heard my dad's voice!  
  
Akari: Uncle Gohan!!!  
  
Yoh: Shingo go with them.  
  
Shingo: Okay.  
  
(As Pan and her Cousin ran back outside the found Mavado have Gohan drop to his knees)  
  
Pan (Shocked): DAD!!!  
  
Akair: You Creep what have you do to him!  
  
Mavado: This for the death of 8 of my clan brothers Pan.  
  
Kaiba: If this is a act of revenge who do you fight her instead.  
  
Mavado: I Don't need to listen to the likes of you.  
  
(as Mavado leaves purple smoke surrounds Gohan's body)  
  
Akair: Something is leaving Uncle's body.  
  
Kaiba: Baby 2k19's pawn has lost it's host. so therefore that Smoke is what contorling Gohan after he pointed his finger at his forehead. Mokuba is the decive ready?  
  
Mokuba: All set Seto.  
  
(As Mokuba aim the decive at Froggo, Aka, Pule, Susanna, Toadster and Leon Houser as the same pruple Smoke begun to leave their bodies.)  
  
Mind Slaves: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!   
  
Aka: Oh head what just happine?  
  
Toadster: Mom, Dad what scared us?  
  
Pule: I don't remember.  
  
Mokuba: You guys where under Baby's control. Everyone at Kaiba Corp made this decive to remove the Tiffie Spirits from your bodies.  
  
Susanna: Last we remember was Iori he hold out his finger and that's all we remember.  
  
Lilo: Iori is under Baby 2k19's Control.  
  
Kaiba: And you have no one to balme but these people as the Acme Corporation.  
  
Pan (With tears in her eyes): You guys do I'm going after Mavado!  
  
(Pan leaves)  
  
Kaiba: Okay Mr. Chairman it's time to put this madness.  
  
Mokuba: If we can get to the top I can hook up the decive and Baby 2k19 sould loose his mind savles.  
  
Sesshomaru: Ture but there will be those who would stop us.  
  
Kaiba: Let them try!  
  
To Be Continue  
  
This Chapter marks the end of the following  
  
1. Son Gohan  
  
And Following who are free from Baby 2k19/Acme Corporation's contorl  
  
1. Froggo  
  
2. Aka  
  
3. Pule Houser  
  
4. Susanna Houser  
  
5. Toadster   
  
6. Leon Houser 


	3. Chapter 14: Being Force into battle part...

Neo Destiny III: Baby Iori Yagami Saga  
  
Chapter 14: Being Force into battle part 1  
  
While Seto Kaiba and the other enter the ACME Corporation building while In South Town.  
  
Rei: This Palce looks like everyone is know where to be found.  
  
Kyo: Let's keep a look out still   
  
(but Then as Kyo and the others wlak around group of Mind slaves  
  
surround them)  
  
Rei: Hmmmm looks like they show out we were coming Kyo.  
  
Kyo: Okay where's Baby2k19 and what have he done to Yagami?  
  
Mind Slave A: You Human can't stop the master we'll not allow it!  
  
Rei: We don't have time for this! (Getting into fighting stance) If you  
  
wish to die following your master come then.  
  
Mind Slave A: Attacks!!!  
  
(Rei charged at them and use his Nanto Suicho Ken to  
  
cuts the 8 Mind slaves to ribbons)  
  
Rei: Shhhhhhhhooooo!!  
  
Mind Slave B: How did you do that you're not using any weapons.  
  
Rei: My Nanto Suicho Ken don't need weapons I slice my enemy a part   
  
with my hands. Now where's Baby2k19 doing in the Baby Iori Yagami?  
  
Kyo: Why Yagami's body? The other Baby before him took over Vegeta's body.  
  
Mind Slave B: You would think that our master would make the same fatal   
  
mistake the orginal Baby did taking over a Saiyan's body. It was the   
  
Saiyans who destoryed the Tiffles.  
  
Rei: Cry me a river pawn, now tell us where he is?  
  
Mind Slave B: Never! You'll not betray the master!  
  
Rei: Answer me where's is he!  
  
Mind Slave B: You can't stop him no human can!  
  
Rei: Too bad I was coming to let you go but you gave me no choice now die!  
  
Mind Slave B: No don't!!  
  
(The Mind Slave ran into a opening Safe and it close behind him)  
  
Mind Slave B: Let me out of here!!!  
  
(Rei cuts the safe 8 times)  
  
Mind Slave B: MASTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Rei: Where the hell are you Baby?  
  
Goku: Geez Rei you have to be mercless?  
  
Rei: Someone has to tell these Baby 2k19 not to bring the human race into   
  
his war with your Saiyan Race Goku.  
  
Vegeta: I see you're give this Baby 2k19 a massage.  
  
Rei: Yes it's not to mass with Neo Earth and it's people.  
  
(Meanwhile at with Kaiba and teh others)  
  
Kaiba: You two where's your boss he and I have a bone to pick with?  
  
Marvin the Martian: You are being a piest aren't you?  
  
Kaiba: Answer my question asshole! where he is?   
  
Len: Seto You fine this Mr. Chairman i'm going after Professor Chaos the   
  
fool who think he's funny in making another Baby.  
  
Kaiba: He's all yours Len.  
  
Yoh: I better go with him  
  
(A Yoh and Len went off more of the Chairman's Henchmen  
  
srrounds Kaiba and the others)  
  
Inyasha: Looks like the Big man of the Acme Corporation don't want to have you   
  
massing him his plans   
  
  
  
Kaiba: I have no tiem for games! Blue-Eyes White Dragon!!  
  
(Dragon Roars)  
  
Kaiba: Now White Lightning!!!  
  
(Now in Professor Chaos's lab)  
  
Professor Chaos: The other should hold those fools who dear   
  
try to stop my genius!!!  
  
(Door being kicked open)  
  
Len: So you're this Professor Chaos? The name is Tao Len and this my spirit  
  
Partner Baison I demand that you call back you abomination.  
  
Professor Chaos: How dear you call Baby 2k19 an abomination!!  
  
My Genius have found a way to use the DNA of the Orignal Baby to   
  
make Baby 2k19.   
  
Len: I guess Baison and I have to make you i hope you know how to fight.  
  
Professor Chaos: You'll be a fool to fight me Sharman. My Genius has master  
  
countless fighting Techniques used by the Oirgnal Z-Fighters. Behold!  
  
Kienzan!!!!  
  
Len: Krillin's Destructo Disc?  
  
(Len doges the Energy Disc)  
  
Yoh (Looking up): Hey that is not like Krillin's Destructo Disc!  
  
Len: What are you saying?  
  
Yoh: That the last Techniques use by Freeza.  
  
Professor Chaos: So we have another Sharman fighter.  
  
Yoh: That name is Yoh A--  
  
Professor Chaos: I don't need to know your last name. You and Line   
  
that shall the first two to fall to my Genius fighting skills!!  
  
Kikou Ha!!!!  
  
Abidamaru: Tell your monster to set our friends and the rest of the people   
  
of Neo Earth free of Baby 2k19's contorl.  
  
Professor Chaos: You dear tell me to do something like that I'll not!  
  
You'll all know my Genius!! Kikouhou!!!  
  
(Professor Chaos targets his two opponents in a triangle formed   
  
by his hands. He then shoots a fantastically powerful energy blast at them.)  
  
Yoh: Look out!!  
  
Len: Duck!!  
  
Abidamaru: This Professor Chaos know Tien's Tri Beam Yoh we should be careful with him.  
  
Yoh: No kidding Abidamaru.   
  
Len: You're mine Chaos!!  
  
Yoh: Lenny wait!!  
  
Professor Chaos: So you want to be first!!! Try this Tao Len Garlic Gun!!!  
  
(Len spins his Staff and repiled the blast)  
  
Len: I see you have master some of Vegeta's old move.  
  
Professor Chaos: He have that Final Flash of his he won't be needing the   
  
Garilc Gun.  
  
Len: Rapid Tambo!!!  
  
(Len rapidly thrust his Staff at Professor Chaos)  
  
Professor Chaos: You rapid Tambo is not fast to strike me down Len.  
  
here! Kousengan!!!  
  
(Professor Chaos fires a energy beam from his eyes)  
  
Len: Bastard!!  
  
(Len back filps from the eye blast)  
  
Professor Chaos: I grow tired of plaing game with you sharmans.  
  
Yoh: Oh go cry me river! Butters!!  
  
Professor Chaos: Butters i'm not this Butters you speak of.  
  
Yoh (Sweat Drop): If you're not Butters strach then who are you.  
  
Jimmy: I know who this other Professor Chaos is. Because Butters stop that  
  
Professor Chaos thing along time ago. The Realname of this guy here is   
  
Leiji Edo, he and I was roomates at Yale.  
  
Len: Leiji Edo?  
  
  
  
Yoh: So you and Leiji here use to be at Yale cool.  
  
Jimmy: Not cool he been going around talking about his Genius. As if he better   
  
then everyone.  
  
Professor Chaos: I never think that I would made your face agian Neutorn.   
  
My realname is Leiji Edo. BTW James how is the wife and daughter?  
  
Cindy: What do you think Edo?  
  
Sidney: So you're the reason my father's friends are under this monster's Contorl.  
  
Yoh: I see you Jimmy now work for Lance Crop and Leiji here now work for   
  
Acme. I see he hates you.  
  
Professor Chaos: You don't know the half if it! I'am a Genius my have a higher IQ  
  
then anyone in the Neo World but they refuse to knowledge it. They laugh at my ideas  
  
and that you Neutorn mocked my genius by saying they'll never work. The only one know   
  
found interest in my genius was the Chariman of the Acme Corporation  
  
Jimmy: And so you took the name of Butters Alter Ego and made another   
  
baby in hopes that the people of Neo Earth would be force to Knowledge you  
  
works.  
  
Professor Chaos: Yes I make a better Professor Chaos then that Fool   
  
from South Park Butters.  
  
Yoh: Okay You are one sick monkey.  
  
Professor Chaos: How dear you talk to me like that! I am Leiji Edo, Professor   
  
Chaos and all of you will be force to knowledge my genius. Soon the   
  
Goverments of Neo Earth shall be under the contorl of the Acme Corporation.  
  
Jimmy: Not if Kaiba and the others have something to say bought that.  
  
Len: I Hate to interput this Chating James but I'm in the middle of   
  
something.  
  
Professor Chaos: That's right let's begin Round 2 boys.  
  
Yoh and Len: You're on!!  
  
To be Continue 


	4. Chapter 15: Being Force into battle part...

Neo Destiny III: Baby Iori Yagami Saga  
  
Chapter 15: Being Force into battle part 2  
  
In South Town Kyo, Rei and the other Continue their Search for Iori Yagami  
  
Kenshiro: The Geese Tower that should be where we'll fine Baby 2k19.  
  
Kyo: Looks like we have company.  
  
Rei: More of his Mind Slaves.  
  
(Kenshiro's Aura surrounds his body as the Mind Slaves charged at Kenshiro and the others)  
  
Kenshiro: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!  
  
(A Big Shot of Ki from Ken's hand went right into of the Mind Slaves)  
  
Kenshiro: North Star! Kikouha!  
  
Baby Iori: Well Kenshiro you finally come.  
  
Kenshiro: Baby 2k19 I'm going to ask you this once to remove yourself from Iori Yagami or there'll hell to pay.  
  
Baby Iori: Why Kenshiro this Human's body suits me.  
  
Kyo: You lunatic! Yagami's body is not a toy!  
  
Baby Iori: Kyo if you want Iori's body back come fight for it!  
  
MS Cho-Cho: Master allow us to deal with Kusanagi.  
  
Kenshiro: Cho-Cho.  
  
Baby Iori: Oh yes Cho-Cho and Lucky Bob here are the first of my mind slaves.  
  
Kenshiro: Your actions are the same as the original.  
  
Baby Iori: Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha! And how are you plan to stop me human.  
  
Kenshiro: Any way I can.  
  
MS Cho-Cho: That won't be easy Kenshiro! Kou Ryuuga!!!  
  
(MS Cho-Cho jump into the air and drive kick Kenshiro but Kyo's grabs her leg and throws her)  
  
Kyo: Sorry Cho-Cho but I'm left with no choice. 114 Shiki: Aragami!!!  
  
(Kyo smacks both Cho-Cho and Lucky Bob with one Crimson Blow)  
  
Kyo (Turning towards Baby Yagami): Baby it's time.  
  
Baby Iori: Don't forget Kyo I have all of Iori's attack skills.  
  
Kyo: Then show me!  
  
Baby Iori: Style No. 108: Darkness Sweep!!!!  
  
(Baby Iori send down a spark of Purple Flames but Kyo counter with his one)  
  
Baby Iori: You're using the move from the KOF 94 and 95 tournaments.  
  
Kyo: I haven't forgotten all of my attack skills.  
  
Baby Iori: Let's do this fire boy!  
  
(Meanwhile)  
  
Yoh and Len: Ready Leiji!  
  
Professor Chaos: Don't call me that I'm Professor Chaos!!! Kousengan!!!  
  
Yoh block the eye beam with his Spirit Sword and strike back with a red energy wave  
  
Professor Chaos: ahhhhhhhhh!!  
  
Len: Now it's mine turn.   
  
(Len jumps and drove his Staff into Professor Chaos' gut)  
  
Professor Chaos: He moves so fast I couldn't lay a hand on him.  
  
Len: How was the feel of that Leiji Edo?  
  
Professor Chaos (Couching out blood): No I'll not let this end this way. If I'm going to be sent to Hades then I'll take the Acme Corporation long with me!!  
  
Len (Shocked): What  
  
Professor Chaos (Ripping of his lab coat): Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha!! Once my heart stop this entire compound will blow up taking everyone with it to Hades!!!  
  
Yoh: You sicko!! You would destroy yourself and everyone just to gain revenge.  
  
Professor Chaos (Couching): I ever told Baby2k19 this also. Even it Kaiba destroys the tower it won't stop baby 2k19 if you want to free him then if you have to kill him to save free him form Baby2k19's control!  
  
(At the Tower)  
  
Kaiba: So this is gave Baby the power to make mind slaves but not almost. Mokuba is the device hooked up?  
  
Mokuba: All set.  
  
Yoh (Running up the steps): Good thing because this building is set to blow up.  
  
Len: It would seem that Leiji Edo aka Professor Chaos has a bomb attached to him we must leave for Southtown.  
  
(A Kaiba Corp Helicopter came and picked everyone up)  
  
Kaiba: Now that everyone is onboard let us head off to Southtown  
  
(Now in Southtown)  
  
Baby Iori: What's this a Kaiba Corp Helicopter?  
  
Kaiba: So you're the abomination of Leiji Edo.  
  
Baby Iori: Who the hell are you calling an abomination?  
  
Kaiba: I'm looking right at him.  
  
Ms Cho-Cho: how can talk to master Baby in the matter Seto!  
  
Lilo: Cho-Cho don't do it! It's us.  
  
Len: I'll finish this Truffle Pawn off!  
  
Smiling Kelly: Mr. Tao Len no!!!!  
  
Kaiba: Smile for the camera Cho-Cho.   
  
(Mokuba actived a portable device at Cho-Cho)  
  
MS Cho-Cho: Nooooooooooo!!!  
  
(Flash)  
  
Smiling Kelly: Huh?  
  
(Purple smoke begun to leave Cho-Cho's body)  
  
Cho-Cho: What the happine I remember something entering Iori's body from a wound on his arm.  
  
Smiling Kelly (Hugging her mother): Mama you're back to your old self.  
  
Cho-Cho: Kelly?  
  
Baby Iori: Seto Kaiba what have you done to my mind slave? ANSWER ME YOU HUMAN SCUM!!  
  
Kaiba: Since you asked Baby I have my people developed a device that can rid a human from your control. What ever you do to Cho-Cho to bring her to your control is now dead and when right to hell. You can tell by the Purple Smoke that left her body.  
  
Baby Iori: How dare you Seto Kaiba!!! Lucky Bob destroy him!  
  
Loud: Lucky bob no Kaiba is not your enemy Baby is.  
  
Baby Iori: Forget it Loud your friend is under my control! GO MY MIND SLAVES DESTROY THEN ALL!!  
  
Alvin Jr: If Goku and my father can turn to Super Saiyan 4 maybe I can.  
  
Kaiba: a tail? He don't mean to transform into that big ape!  
  
Len: We have to have a full to for that Transformation.  
  
(Everyone looks at the sky and see 3rd Earth shining as if it was the moon itself)  
  
Goten: He's planning to turn into the Super Saiyan 4 like Dad and Mr. Stevenson.  
  
Ken: father.  
  
Alvin Jr: Goten, Kimi get Ayeka and my kids away from here. (Roars)  
  
Kaiba (Frighten look): Has he gone mad!  
  
Ayeka: Mr. Kaiba Sir Ayeka have not lost it mind. This happine to his father on 3rd Earth then he become Super Saiyan 4.   
  
Kaiba: Just look does that look like a Super Saiyan 4. It's a big monkey with gold fur.  
  
Baby Iori: What is this?  
  
(Roars)  
  
To Be Continue 


	5. Chapter 16: Gold Monkey Trouble

Neo Destiny III: Baby Iori Yagami Saga  
  
Chapter 16: Gold Monkey Trouble  
  
Near the Geese Tower in a last resort Alvin Jr transformed into a Gold Ape beast  
  
Baby Iori: Hey Stevenson what would you gain transforming into that. Oh shit!  
  
(The Gold Ape strung his arm smashing the Geese Tower in half)  
  
Baby Iori: Has that Saiyan lost his mind? I'll not be beaten like my predecessor before. World Conquest Death wave!!!  
  
(Baby Iori fires a wave of purple flames but the Gold Ape was in harm put it)  
  
(At Angel Island)  
  
Mrs. Turner: What's going down there where did that big ape come from?  
  
Ryo: Alvin Jr is trying to turn Super Saiyan 4 like Goku and his father did.  
  
Knuckles: Super Saiyan 4?   
  
Mr. Turner: No he's not he going King Kong down there.  
  
(Back in South tower)  
  
Mind Slave: Master we must retreat!  
  
Baby Iori: No one leaves you hear me!  
  
Kenshiro: If you don't want to die by a Saiyan hand free Yagami from your control.  
  
Baby Iori: You again I had all I can take from you Mr. Fist of the North Star!  
  
Kenshiro: Same here!  
  
Baby Iori (V.O): Hmmmm Iori power must have a transformation I must know what it is.  
  
Trixie: Ken watch out!  
  
(The gold ape punches the wall and grabs Kenshiro)  
  
Baby Iori: Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Looks like the yokes are on you Ken give my regards to Shin when you get to hell!  
  
Ariel: Papa stop! Kenshiro is our friend.  
  
Baby Iori: Forget it brat daddy won't listen to you.  
  
Kenshiro: Ariel get away from here!  
  
Ariel: Papa it's me don't you recognize me?   
  
Baby Iori (V.O): She can talk all here I'm out of here to fine out what transformation power does Iori has inside of him. (Teleporting away)  
  
Ariel (Hold a red scarf): You know this you and mama gave to me for my birthday.  
  
Kenshiro (V.O): looks like Ariel to trying to communicate to her father I just hope that she can reach him.  
  
Gold Ape: Ariel? (Looking at his right hand) Kenshiro.  
  
Rei: It would seem that Ariel has reached her father.  
  
(The gold ape laid Kenshiro down and begun to look at the Sky and to 3rd Earth)  
  
Kenshiro: I sense a battle aura surround Alvin.  
  
Ariel: Papa?  
  
Voice: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!  
  
(The Gold ape begun to transform again)  
  
(Flashing lights)  
  
Kaiba: Now what?  
  
Mokuba: Look Seto it looks like he turning back to normal.  
  
Len: Could this be this Super Saiyan 4?  
  
(Alvin Jr now with Blondie hair and blue fur)  
  
Ssj4 Alvin Jr: I'm sorry I sacred Ariel.  
  
Kenshiro: You did have you become Super Saiyan 4.  
  
Mokuba: Wait where Baby 2k19 go?  
  
Kaiba: He bailed out when Alvin grab Kenshiro.  
  
Kyo: I think I know where he's going to do he's going to force Yagami's body to pass through the Riot of Blood.  
  
Rei: The Riot of Blood from the 97 KOF Tournament?  
  
(In the Neo Death Egg)  
  
Cobra Commander: Who is this?  
  
Baby Iori: Okay where can I fine some one who knows about this Riot of Blood. I must has the power so a can I be a match for those Neo Earth saving SOB's.  
  
Baroness: You don't come here to and. Oh my god.  
  
Baby Iori finally stops and begins to clutch his chest. He then launches a blood-curling scream, and spits out blood.   
  
Eggman: Disgusting.  
  
Baby Iori: That's it I must push Iori's body to that point and you guys are my Tricket to pass through the Riot of Blood. Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha!!!  
  
Major Bludd: What are you talking about!  
  
(Baby Iori begun to freak out)  
  
Baby Iori: Grrrrrrrrhhhhhhhh!!!  
  
(Major Bludd and Destro try to stop him, but they pay for   
  
Their interference by being ripped away by the insane Baby Iori.)  
  
Baroness: Destro no!!!!! You'll pay for this!!  
  
Baby Iori: That's that way human show me your hate! Give me all you got!  
  
(Baroness pulls out her laser gun and open fire but Baby Iori drove his fist into the Baroness's chest as body begin to pour out of his body)  
  
Baby Iori: Yes I can feel Iori Orochi Blood beginning to reawake inside of me. But I need more victims. What about you two Tad and Chad right?  
  
Tad: You stay away from us you monster!  
  
Baby Iori: You two are not going anywhere! But to hell!!  
  
(Baby Iori begun to claw slash both Tad and Chad until their blood covers their bodies)  
  
Baby Iori: Yes the Orochi power is glowing within this body I need more!!!  
  
Eggman: No get away from be No don't Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!  
  
(Blood Splashes)  
  
This Chapter Marks the end of the following  
  
Cobra Commander  
  
Destro  
  
Major Bludd  
  
The Baroness  
  
Tad and Chad  
  
Dr Eggman  
  
Shego  
  
Hot Streak  
  
Shiv  
  
Ebon  
  
Frances  
  
The Delightful Teens  
  
Jinx  
  
Gizmo  
  
Mammoth  
  
Shang Tshang  
  
Quan Chi  
  
Experiment 2011/Mars  
  
And however is a part of Cobra and the Slade Fiction from the Experiment 2011sagas. 


	6. Chapter 17: Orochi Baby Iori Yagami batt...

Neo Destiny III: Baby Iori Yagami Saga  
  
Chapter 17: Orochi Baby Iori Yagami battle   
  
In order to force his host body to pass the Riot of Blood Baby 2k19 killing the entire Cobra and Slade fiction. One by one each member got struck down by the Insane Baby. Now he's ready to head back to Neo Earth.  
  
(After killing everyone inside of the Neo Death Egg Baby Iori now Orochi Baby Iori race towards Neo Earth and settle the matter with his enemies.)  
  
Loud: He's back!  
  
Ssj4 Alvin Jr: I see you were busy Baby.  
  
Orochi Baby Iori: That's right Kyo you seen this more right?  
  
Kyo: The Riot of Blood? Can't be!  
  
Inuyasha: I think I know how he did it.  
  
Goten: How?  
  
Inuyasha: I smell blood in the air there been a Slaughter on Space.  
  
Timmy: You killed off one of the Space Colonies!  
  
Orochi Baby Iori: Wrong (Throwing a Pare of Glasses toward the ground)  
  
Duke: I know who these belong to they belong to The Baroness.  
  
Kaiba: Why them?  
  
Orochi Baby Iori: Think Seto Kaiba their hate for your guys and their ambitions have giving me a way to make Iori Pass through the Riot of Blood, The process in which the Orochi blood inside him begun to awaken.  
  
Kyo: You're a fool Yagami vow never to be under Orochi's control ever again.  
  
Orochi Baby Iori: Well Yagami is not here! You now face me!!  
  
Ssj4 Alvin Jr: Come then.  
  
(Kyo jumped into the air and launched a Crimson Blow to Orochi Baby but Orochi Baby counters with his one own blow as a burst of Crimson Flames and Orochi Flames set the Geese Tower on fire.)  
  
Orochi Baby Iori: Let's rock the boat!!!  
  
Ssj4 Alvin Jr: Sorry but I'm married. Rekkuken ha!!  
  
(A energy flamed uppercut sends Orochi Baby Iori right into wall just when Kyo were going to give him the final blow a group of his Mind slaves surround them)  
  
Kyo: What are you people doing?  
  
Female Mind Slave: Stopping you before you kill Master Baby.  
  
Male Mind Slave: If you want to kill him you both will have to kill us first.  
  
Miroku: Look at yourselves! this monster don't care if you live or die.  
  
Male Mind Slave #2: Shut up it's a human lie.  
  
Miroku: I'm not lying.  
  
Inuyasha: Forget it Miroku they won't move unless we strike everyone down   
  
(Drawing out Tatsusaiga) One blast from my wind scar should do the trick.  
  
Charity: Inuyasha if you do that you'll be no better then Baby 2k19.  
  
Loud: That's what Baby wants you to do.  
  
Orochi Baby Iori: Shut your mouths my mind slaves are willing to die for me  
  
in older to protect me.  
  
Inuyasha: It that's ture I'll give them their wish.  
  
Ssj4 Alvin Sr: There's no need Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha: It's about time you got here old man. And what do you mean by "there's no need"  
  
Ssj4 Alvin Sr: I struck a power point on them know as Shinpukumen if they move then it's over for all of them.  
  
Inuyasha: I see if they move its lights out for them.  
  
(Inuyasha jumps over the group of Mind Slaves)  
  
Inuyasha: I Remember 15 years ago Uncle added a Chi Spell on my sword it was set to use on Dark Loud. But Alex II saved me the trouble so I'll use this Chi Spell on you.  
  
Orochi Baby Iori: What are you talking about Half demon?  
  
Female Mind Slave #2: Don't you dare!  
  
Male Mind Slave #3: We'll kill you!!!  
  
(As the Mind Slaves move towards Inuyasha their bodies begun to Explode)  
  
Inuyasha (Turning around): Ha! They shouldn't have moved ready Baby?  
  
Orochi Baby Iori: Die! Half Demon!!!!  
  
Inuyasha: Backlash wave!!!!!  
  
(Inuyasha aimed Tatsusaiga as guts of Winds send   
  
Orochi Baby Iori's energy blast back at him and the Chi Spell spilt his   
  
Body in half, Separating Iori from Baby 2k19.)  
  
Goten: It worked.  
  
Kaiba: And my Device I left at the tower has been actived.  
  
Iori (getting up): What happine to me.  
  
Baby 2k19: No!! This can't be!!  
  
Iori: No I remember you turn to use my body for you sick game. For this I'll kill you Baby.  
  
(Just then Seiya and the Bronze Knights jumped in)  
  
Baby 2k19: What are you five just standing there for? Attack! Kill that Traitor!   
  
Hyoga: Yeah right.  
  
Ikki: Sorry no can do.  
  
Baby 2k19: Get him what's wrong with you knights!!!  
  
Seiya: Your control over us is gone.  
  
Baby 2k19: No how! Kaiba you did this!  
  
Kaiba: I left something at the Acme Corp. That causing you to lose control over your mind Slaves.  
  
Seiya: Yeah and here's something to remember me by! Pegasus Meteor Punch!!!!  
  
(Seiya punches smacks Baby 2k19 onto the ground)  
  
Iori: Seiya you and your 4 allies stay out of this I want his head for use me body for his sick game he been playing.  
  
Baby 2k19 (Looking at a really pissed off Iori Yagami): Iori Wait!  
  
Iori (Grabbing Baby): What's the idea of using my body? Your predecessor  
  
Used a Saiyan's body!  
  
Baby 2k19: You think I was going to hack a Saiyan's body!  
  
Iori: Why was I been targeted? Who made you from your predecessor's DNA?  
  
Baby 2k19: I'll never tell you.  
  
Iori: Then feel the vengeful flames of the Yagami Clan!  
  
(As Iori holds on to Baby 2k19 Purple Flames surround Baby's body)  
  
Baby 2K19: Ahhhhhhhh!! It Burns!!!  
  
Iori: Kusanagi our grudge will have to wait so I'm allowing you to end this nightmare!  
  
Kyo: Okay Yagami. (As Crimson Flames surrounds Kyo's hands)  
  
Baby 2k19: No!  
  
Kenshiro: You won't be moving for long I struck a power Point on your body  
  
Making stand where your are.  
  
Kyo: Style No. 108 Reversed: serpent Mower!!!!  
  
(Kyo unlashed the Serpent wave at Baby 2k19)  
  
Baby 2k19: Nooooooooooo!!!!  
  
Timmy: That's the same move he give Alex II 15 years ago.  
  
(A Mix of Yagami and Kusanagi flames turn Baby 2k19 into a Pile of ashes)  
  
Kyo: Remember this on you way to Hades Baby 2k19 never mass with Neo Earth and her people!  
  
(Everyone Cheered on Kyo and his friends)  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha you and Kyo freed Iori and destroyed Baby you two are heroes.  
  
Inuyasha & Kyo: Who us?  
  
(Goku and Alvin Sr give Kyo and Inuyasha a big thumps up)  
  
Caos: You both done well.  
  
Inuyasha: Hey Iori should take some of the credit right Yagami?  
  
Iori: I don't why everyone is cheering you two take a good look at the sky.  
  
Alvin Jr: The Neo Death Egg!!   
  
Zim: What does this mean?  
  
Loud: It's going to crash onto the planet!  
  
To Be Continue 


	7. Chapter 18: Richard's Morrison's last st...

Neo Destiny III: Baby Iori Yagami Saga  
  
Chapter 18: Richard's Morrison's last stand.  
  
After Kyo defeated Baby 2k19 the Neo Death was about to crash land onto Neo Earth.  
  
Morrison: So you're Pan why have you abandon your Cousin and the rest of your family of friends just to get revenge?  
  
Pan: Looks old I don't know how you know my name but that Mavado killed my father.  
  
Morrison: Pan you don't want to end up like Kain Yoshiko he soul was consume with revenge over the his brother's death do you want to follow that path?  
  
Pan: No.  
  
Morrison: I know that Gohan wouldn't be happy knowing that his only child allowed revenge to consume her soul. You must go back to your Family and friends back in South Town.  
  
Pan: And what would you do?  
  
Morrison: before you go I want you to tell Alvin Sr that I'm proud of him and his family's training.   
  
Pan: What are you planning to do?  
  
Morrison: I'll use my life force energy and the Black Star Chaos Emeralds to push back the Neo Death Egg back into space If I were to die then these Black Star Chaos Emeralds can never be used again.  
  
(Back in South Town)  
  
Akari: Pan your back.  
  
Alvin Jr: Pan you see Mr. Morrison.  
  
Pan: He told me to tell your dad that he's proud of what Alvin Sr has become and plan to use the Black Star Chaos Emeralds and his remaining Life force to push back the Neo Death Egg back into Space.  
  
Kyo: He's going to self-destruct we have to stop him.  
  
Alvin Sr: No we should let him deal with it he told me that he use to have a twin brother who made those Black Star Chaos Emeralds so if he pass away so will the Black Star Chaos Emeralds. He knew something like this would come his way sooner or later.  
  
(On a mountain Morrison aimed all 7 Black Star Chaos Emeralds his own Life force to push back the Neo Death Egg back into Space)  
  
Morrison: God's speed my friends!  
  
(As ray of light surrounds Morrison and he disappears as the Neo Death Egg was pull back to deep Space)  
  
The end.........for now. 


End file.
